


It's Okay, To Love Him?

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Spark!Stiles, Stiles is 17, daddy kinky, daddy!stiles, dom!stiles, horrible written sub space, idk why i played with his age, im sorry, so not legal at ALL, sub space, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles was, in all honestly, too young for this. He wasn’t even eighteen! Stupid fucking brain skipping two years of high school making it so that he was still 17 during his second fucking year of university. Yes, he spent the last two years of his life literally running for it. Like from evil. Running for his life from evil supernatural fucking creatures. He had been kidnapped, tortured, abused, betrayed, possessed, but nothing, nothing in the last two years of his crazy fucking life could prepare him for this.All he wanted was a nice date night. Did he get it? Nope.





	It's Okay, To Love Him?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirius_bucky_solo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/gifts).



> warning: i have NEVER written anything like this. i personally am not interest in dom/sub, (i DO have a daddy kink tho) and tried to vaguely reference Derek in subspace. I only know a very little amount about any of this and all of it is from dis-credible fanfiction. So if this is awful, and horrible, please let me know how to improve it!!
> 
> OH ALSO TO sirius_bucky_solo I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY I HAD A ROUGH FUCKING TIME WITH THIS BUT WILL PROBABLY TO MORE FLUFF IN THE FUTURE!!!!!!!!

Stiles was, in all honestly, too young for this. He wasn’t even _eighteen_ ! Stupid fucking brain going too fast and leaning too fast and skipping two years of high school making it so that he was still 17 during his second fucking year of university. _Yes_ , he spent his last two years of high school running for his life. Like from evil. Running for his life from evil supernatural fucking creatures. He had been kidnapped, tortured, abused, betrayed, _possessed_ , but nothing, nothing in those two years could prepare him for this.

It was Thursday, which meant Date Night and he was really excited. He was going to surprise Derek by taking them to this really boring sounding history exhibit at the Museum a town over that Derek had been looking at online. The small smile on Derek’s face was the _most adorable thing ever_ , so of course Stiles was going to take him. If Derek wanted to do something, that was enough for Stiles. Derek often watched Star Wars with him so it was only fair.

It was going to be good. He had sent a text to the group chat telling them to dress nicely and be ready by three. He had even left school early so they could spend a lot of time there.

So here Stiles was, wearing fairly tight dark jeans and a red dress shirt, two _separate_ bouquets - because his boyfriends deserved all the good things - and listening to shouting from inside the apartment. He didn’t even shift the flowers, just used his magic to unlock the door and will it open to … their apartment? _His_ apartment? Peter and Derek lived there together and he definitely spent more time there than in his dorm. But, he wasn’t technically living there. Maybe he would move in over the summer though?

Stepping into the apartment was disorienting. First off, Peter was crying. Which, wow, okay that was a rare sight. They had been pack for two years, dating for close to that and this was probably the second time he had ever seen the man like that. He was also yelling at Derek. Secondly, Derek was naked, which yes, very nice sight. But he was curled inwards, shoulders hunched and hugging his shoulders.

“ **Enough** !” Stiles called, Alpha voice booming through the apartment with his magic. The door slammed closed behind him and both men immediately whipped towards him. Stiles was conflicted. Both of his lovers looked _horrible_. Tears were still streaming down Peter’s face, and Derek still hadn’t unfolded and had only wrapped his arms tightly around himself. “Explain?”

Derek made a choked sort of sobbing sound when Peter said, “He doesn’t love me.”

And woah, what? “Is that true, Der?”

It was a while before Derek spoke and when he did it nearly broke Stiles heart, “Yeah.”

Stiles watched Peter stagger backwards, watched the emotions play out on his face, “Why?”

Peter sounded not only incredibly vulnerable, but terrified. Stiles had never heard him sound so broken. Derek still wouldn’t meet his eyes, or Peter’s, and he spoke in a whisper, “I’m too scared to.”

Stiles stepped forward then, wrapping Peter tight against him and placing a kiss to the older man's forehead. He sat Peter on the couch before walking over to Derek, leading him to the couch and sitting between the two men. “Why Der?” But Derek just shook his head frantically, eyes wide, “C’mon Baby, tell Daddy.” Stiles soothed, and he watched as Derek shuddered, but his eyes slowly drifted, his mouth falling open.

“Daddy?” Derek whispered, clutching Stiles hand in his own.

“Yes Baby, tell me why you’re so scared alright?”

“Hurt. Everyone loved has hurt. Peter remind me, Kate.” Derek spoke low, eyes darting around the room. Stiles began to run his fingers through his hair and he immediately calmed.

Stiles could feel Peter stiffen beside him, heard the whimpering noise he made and leaned back into the man, offering his comfort. “Why baby, can you tell Daddy how Peter reminds you of Kate?”

“Both scary. Good scary, I thought. Kate ended bad. Peter used to be bad. I know he better, he loves me.” Derek said, leaning forward so his head was tucked under Stiles chin as Stiles kept petting his hair, “Not supposed to love. Wrong. Hunter, bad. Uncle, bad. Love family but more. Sexy. Shouldn't be sexy. ”

And oh, there it was. What Stiles had thought they had worked out during their third week of their relationship hadn’t been worked out at all. Derek was still hung up on being in a loving and sexual relationship with his Uncle. And okay, yeah, Stiles could understand that. Could see where the fear came from. He just didn’t know how to help, didn’t know what to say. Peter’s face was pressed into Stiles neck, and Stiles could feel the tears.

“Baby, it’s okay to love Peter like that,” Stiles began as Derek blinked up at him in utter confusion, “You don’t get to choose who you love.”

“But, I, no … it’s okay?” Derek said, his brows bunching together.

“Yes baby. Daddy loves you, and he loves Peter. It’s okay to love two people, and it’s okay to love Peter. Peter loves you too, baby, so much.” Stiles said, letting his other hand rub Peter’s thigh in support.

“I love him. Scared I’m not allowed. When I do things not allowed, I get hurt.” Derek explained, working his way back to fuller sentences. Good sign.

“But, you _are_ allowed. Loving Peter is okay, it’s _good_.” Stiles soothed, shifting a little so he was more half leaning on Peter.

“I’m sorry,” Derek says, eyes turning to Peter whose eyes were still swollen and red. “You, made me remember. Position, familiar and made me remember. Didn’t mean to push you. So sorry.”

Peter surged forward then, wrapping his arms around Derek and pulling the younger wolf into his lap _over_ Stiles and scented him, “It’s alright Sweetheart, always alright. I’m so sorry I made you remember. Next time, can you talk to me?”

Derek nodded a little, but he seemed he was coming out of his head space so Stiles went to get water. Derek was usually tired after he did this. When he came back, they were kissing. Not filthy, not even in a sexual way. Just Derek’s lips pressed against Peter’s. They were gripping each too tightly for it not to hurt, but neither of seemed to care. They weren’t even really kissing, more just trying to existing in the same space. It was beautiful, their embrace, if not a little heartbreaking in the desperate air to it.

Stiles decided then that they were staying in, and that they would cuddle tonight, and hopefully in the morning Derek would still believe that his love for his Uncle wasn't disgusting. Because how could something so beautiful possibly be wrong? He would just have to remind Derek that.

**Author's Note:**

> SO IM TOTALLY WANNA WRITE MORE OF THESE THREE!!!  
> its lowkey hard for me to write anything other that stetopher and steter BUT i do like these three!!!  
> my other fav 3-way pairing is Derek, Jordan and Stiles. That's a fun one!!  
> anyway please comment!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
